TUYO
by Fer TAPE
Summary: Raven es la niña consentida del nuevo integrante de los Titanes. Cuando Chico Bestia le engaña con Terra, él esta ahí, para ella. Solo para ella. ¿Pero, como se confesaría a su amada cuervo?, ¿Le daría una oportunidad?, o ¿Acaso solo lo ve como un hermano? Rated T por si acaso. LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NO SE DE DONDE ME SALIÓ LA IDEA, PERO ES QUE RAVEN MERECE MAS PAREJAS. LA AMO. xD**

"¿Raven?". Pregunto una voz masculina, melosa a oídos de la cuervo.  
"¿QuÉ?". Respondió fríamente detrás de la puerta.  
"¿Puedo pasar?".  
"No. Quiero estar sola". Fue su respuesta.  
"Vamos, solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien". Sabía que estaba siendo sincero, no como él, que le había engañado y traicionado, con esa maldita rubia, maldita sea Tara Markov y maldito sea el día en que se fijo en Garfield Logan. Y maldito día en que ese idiota le había cortado... ¡Con un mensaje del comunicador! ¡Ni siquiera había gastado crédito! ¡Por lo menos una llamada! Un año desperdiciado en su relación.  
"¡NO! Vete de aquí!". Algo exploto bajo el aura negra de sus poderes.  
"Raven". Ese tono dulce que le iba hacer permitirle entrar.  
"Ya te dije que te largaras".  
"No me voy a mover de aquí, hasta que sepa que estas bien". Raven se llego a la puerta de tres zancadas y la abrió.  
"¡Pues mira que tan bien estoy! Ahora, largo!". Chilló, con ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el cabello revuelto.  
"Raven". Dijo en un suspiro para luego abrazarla por la cintura. El se parecía tanto a su hermana, bueno, después de todo era Ryan Anders, era la réplica en hombre de Koma Anders , Blackfire. Solo que tenía el carácter y bondad de Star, aunque no su ingenuidad. Incluso siendo menor que Kori y Koma, era mayor que ella, dos años.

"Por favor no llores por ese gorflack que no supo apreciarte". Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Hace unos siete meses que se habla unido a los Jóvenes Titanes, después de haber ayudado a derrotar a Blackfire en su intento de apoderarse de la corona de Tamaranean.  
"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete Darkfire!, déjame sola". Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.  
"Cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames Ryan". Dijo dulcemente.  
"Bien. ¡Déjame en paz! Ryan".  
"Nop". Y la abrazó, con cuidado de no pasarse de fuerza y cerró la puerta tras de sí. "Necesitas un amigo. Aquí estoy, solo para ti".  
Raven sintió mariposas en el estómago, sintió el olor que el extraterrestre desprendía. Olía a mar.  
"Por favor". Susurro mientras de sus ojos violetas brotaban lágrimas.  
"No". Entonces ella empezó a sollozar libremente. Muchas cosas en diferentes partes de la Torre se agrietaron para después romperse -en especial algunas cosas de una cierta rubia-.

El chico de pelo negro con destellos purpura no podía sentirse más culpable. Se sentía feliz. Pero no era por ver llorar a la hechicera, claro que no. Se sentía feliz al poder estrecharla en sus brazos y sentir su aroma de lavanda.  
"Rachel". Susurró en su cabello. El era más alto por una cabeza y media.  
"¿Qué?". Sollozó la chica sin poder evitarlo.  
"Siempre voy a estar para ti".  
"Gracias". _Siempre voy a ser solo para ti_. Eso no lo dijo, se quedo esa promesa inquebrantable para sí mismo. La tomo en brazos y la coloco en su cama.  
"Voy a estar aquí, se qué prefieres el silencio así que no hablare, lee si quieres. Pero si necesitas algo, dime".  
"En este instante, solo quiero dormir". Entonces extendió los brazos e hizo un puchero como una bebé. El chico comprendió y se acomodo a su lado. La abrazó posesivamente. Se sentía tan bien.

"Ryan". Pronunció con voz somnolienta, Rachel.  
"¿Si?". Pregunto este apartándole un mechón de cabello violáceo de su angelical cara.  
"Nunca me abandones". El chico sonrió cálidamente.  
"Ni aunque me lo pidas".

Raven recordó en sus sueños como había sido su relación con Chico Bestia. Cuando este se le declaro, con margaritas amarillas, recordó que era alérgica a estas y que odiaba el amarillo. Pero en ese entonces no le importaba. Su primera cita, en la feria -donde, después se entero, había iniciado su romance con Tara- . Su primer beso, en la azotea, al atardecer.

Raven recordó como era su amistad con Darkfire. Se habían conocido cuando fueron de incursión a Tamaranean, para ver cómo iban las cosas ahí. Vaya que sorpresa se llevaron al encontrar al pueblo doblegado por Blackfire.

_Flashback:_  
Los cielos tamaraneanos eran surcados por soldados que estaban dispuestos a derrocar a la hija mayor del Rey.  
"Pero que es lo que pasa, viejo?". Pregunto Chico Bestia.  
"¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¿Dónde están?". Sollozó Starfire.  
"Tranquila Star, todo va a estar bien". Le trató de tranquilizar Robin, mientras le pasaba su brazo por el hombro.  
"Vamos a buscarlos". Propuso Cyborg.  
"Nos dividiremos". Anunció Robin. "Yo iré con Star". Típico, pensó Raven. "Chico Bestia iras con Rae-".  
"Preferiría ir con Terra". Raven casi destruye la mitad del planeta.  
"Bien". Continuó el petirrojo. "Chico Bestia ira con Terra. Cyborg y Raven irán juntos". "Suerte chicos, si encuentran algo, avisen por el comunicador".  
"Entendido". Asintieron los titanes.  
"Rae, ¿estas bien?". Pregunto su 'hermano mayor'. "Si es por lo de Terra, tu sabes que el pequeñín sería incapaz de traicionarte". Pero que equivocado estaba.  
"Lo sé Cy, pero-". No alcanzo a terminar ya que fueron atacados por las bestias-soldado de Blackfire.  
"¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!". Esferas de poder oscuro fueron lanzados a los monstruos que eran originarios de la tercera luna de Hyoma seguidos del rayo azul de el cañón sónico de Cyborg.  
"Son demasiados". Anunció él mitad robot.  
"¿Y desde cuando eso nos ah importado?". Dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Cyborg sonriera abiertamente.  
"Así se habla hermanita". Siguieron combatiendo hasta que se vieron cansados y rodeados.  
"Raven, ¿tienes alguna idea?". El hombre de metal trago saliva.  
"¿Llamar a los chicos?". Pregunto mientras el moreno y ella retrocedían hasta ser acorralados contra una barda.  
"Este es el fin". Dijo dramáticamente Cyborg mientras que Raven se palmeaba la frente.  
"¡Titanes ataquen!". Mandó Robin, siendo su 'salvación'. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un dinosaurio, Terra les lanzó rocas tamaraneanas, Robin les lanzó explosivos y Star estaba con un chico que era más alto que esta y que se asemejaba mucho a Blackfire. Los dos tamaranen combatieron grácilmente contra los monstruos hyomines, hasta acabarlos, mientras Raven y Cyborg recuperaban el aliento.

"Gracias chicos, nos salvaron, pero, ¿quién es ese?". Pregunto Cy señalando al muchacho que bajaba de los cielos junto a Starfire.  
"Es mi Foerglak, amigo Cyborg". Contesta Star, más animada que de costumbre. Cyborg estaba a punto de preguntar que con qué se come, cuando Terra respondió.  
"Es el hermano menor de Star, Darkfire". Starfire asintió, emocionada.  
"Ah, pues, mucho gusto, viejo". Cyborg le ofreció la mano pero el chico solo se le quedó mirando.  
"Todavía no habla español". Declaró Robin.  
"Oh, ya veo".  
"Pero lo podemos arreglar, ¿no Star?". Pregunto Chico Bestia subiendo y bajando las cejas.  
"¡Claro amigo!". "Foerglack diop Ryand'r Robin sueklevoc". Se dirigió a su hermano. Los titanes estaban expectantes.  
"¿Robin Voc?". Preguntó el muchacho.  
"Tro, suek Robin. Robin Voc". Señaló a su líder. Este y los demás tragaron saliva, entendían que quería hacer Star, Robin estaba rojo como un tomate.  
"Hiak, skelyt. Der vec". Anuncio el chico cruzándose de brazos.  
"¿Qué ah dicho?". Preguntó Raven, ya que sus amigos no tenían el valor de preguntar.  
"Dice que no besara a un chico". Robin dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. "Sata, ¿diemgf flock?". Le dijo a su hermano señalándose, el chico se negó, asqueado.  
"¿Qué le dijiste, Star?". Pregunto Cyborg.  
"Dije: Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces conmigo? ".  
"Aaah". Fue lo que los chicos dijeron. Darkfire los miraba como si fueran especímenes raros.  
"Sa, floegma diet Terra, Raven suecklevec". Dijo señalando a sus amigas. El muchacho de ojos negros-purpura asintió, y se dirigió primero a Terra. Típico, volvió a pensar Raven.  
El chico se acerco a su cara, Chico Bestia estaba a punto de explotar. Terra estaba más que dispuesta. El chico solo la olfateo. Arrugo su nariz y se alejo.  
"¿Huelo mal?". Preguntó la chica, sonrojada.  
"Claro que no, amiga Terra". Dijo Star dulcemente. "Simplemente tu olor no tiene el atractivo para mi hermano, cuando olemos a alguien y esa persona tenga un olor que nos encante, entonces nos Flsabeg con esa persona. Tengo entendido que la expresión de la Tierra es 'niño de tus ojos', o algo así".  
El chico se acercó a Raven, esta solo cruzo su brazos sobre el pecho.  
"Si no te gustó la rubia, menos te voy a gustar yo". El chico solo ladeo la cabeza, se inclinó sobre ella, la olio. Aspiró su aroma. Para el ese olor era exótico, delicioso. Definitivamente la chica oscura era su lsa. Levantó su mentón con delicadeza, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. Raven estaba peor que Robin.  
"Oye, espera yo-". Fue cortada por los suaves labios del hermano de su mejor amiga. El beso fue suave y lento. La chica trato de separarse, pero le fue imposible por la fuerza del chico. Fue Star quien los separó.  
"Hermano, deja a la amiga Raven, es una ofensa para su pareja".  
"Lo siento". Su voz. Era simplemente hermosa.

_Flashback end._

Desde entonces, como dijo Star, ella era 'la niña de los ojos' de Ryan. Era mimada por él. Al principio se resistía, pero al ver que su novio ni siquiera le importaba un poco pues se la pasaba todo el día con Terra.

"¿Ryan? ¿Sigues despierto?". Preguntó Rachel en voz somnolienta.  
"Si".  
"Te quiero". Dijo suavemente la chica contra su pecho.  
"Yo mas, no sabes cuanto". Dijo en un suspiro. Se quedaron dormidos, sin imaginar que cada quien pensaba en su acompañante.

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAMENTO QUE SEA CORTO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**PD:**

***NATH-DIAMOND: JE, YO TAMPOCO SABIA MUCHO SOBRE LA FAMILIA DE STAR, PERO CUANDO ME DISPUSE A INVESTIGAR ENCONTRÉ A SU HERMANITO XD**

***CHICA CUERVO: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, ESPERO NO HABERME TARDADO MUCHO ^^U. TAMBIÉN CONCUERDO EN LO DE CHICO BESTIA. CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑA Y VEIA LA SERIE, SIEMPRE ME GUSTÓ MAS ROBIN COMO PAREJA, PERO AHORA ME GUSTAN VARIOS PARA ELLA. MI FAVORITO ES RED X. **

"Rae, es hora de despertar, pequeña". Le susurró Darkfire mientras le movía un hombro.  
"Un rato mas, Dark. Tengo mucho sueño".  
"Pequeña, ¿te sientes bien?". Se notaba la preocupación en su voz. Decidió mentirle.  
"Estoy perfectamente". Se levanto de su cama y se acomodo el cabello.  
"Segura? Porque podemos ir con Cy para que te revise. Puede que estés enferma. Te ves mas pálida de lo normal".  
"En serio. Estoy bien". La verdad tenía una jaqueca inminente, taladrándola por dentro.  
"Te creeré por esta vez". Le acarició la mejilla. La chica estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así se sonrojó.  
"Gracias". Dijo quedamente.  
"¿Tienes hambre?". Iba a responderle que no, cuando su estómago respondió con un gruñido. "Veo que si".  
"No, estoy bien así, no te preocupes".  
"Vamos, tienes que comer algo".  
"No tengo ganas".  
"Tienes hambre".  
"Bueno si, pero me siento cansada".  
"Puedo traerte algo".  
"No me gusta comer en mi habitación". Darkfire frunció el seño pero luego volvió a sonreír.  
"No es necesario que tengas que caminar".  
"Tampoco tengo muchas fuerzas para tele-transportarme que digamos". El solo sonrió maliciosamente.  
"Jamás dije que tendrías que hacer algo". La cargó en brazos, estilo nupcial.  
"¡Bájame!". Exigió la chica-tomate.  
"Nop". Beso su frente.  
"Ryan Anders bájame en este instante".  
"Nop". Sostuvo a la chica con un brazo, mientras que con otra le pinchaba la nariz.  
"¡Ryan!".  
"Vamos. Es hora del desayuno". La cargó hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala.  
"Por favor, bájame aquí". Chilló Raven.  
"De acuerdo". La bajo con delicadeza, como si fuera lo más delicado en el mundo.  
"Gracias". Dijo secamente. El chico. le jalo una mejilla.

Entraron a la sala. Chico Bestia y Terra estaban tomados de la mano. Mientras que Robin, Starfire y Cyborg les veían reprochantes. En cuanto Star vio a su hermano y a Raven, fue volando a abrazar a esta.  
"¡Amiga Raven! Estábamos preocupados por ti". Starfire, Robin y Cyborg estaban más que enojados con Chico Bestia y Terra.  
"Hermanita, si me lo pidieras, le destrozaría la cara a ese infeliz". Dijo Cy.  
"Cuenta conmigo". Dijo Darkfire, mientras que Raven solo negaba con la cabeza.  
"Sigo aquí". Grito indignado Chico Bestia.  
"A nadie le importa". Grito de regreso Cyborg.  
"Idiota". Susurro Terra. Star la oyo y se enfureció.  
"Por lo menos el no es hjeulk fluck, que gops con los vocleg de una amiga". Chilló con los ojos verdes brillantes de energía, flotando. Robin le puso una mano en el hombro.  
"Tranquila, Star".  
"Amigo y novio Robin, ellos han traicionado la confianza de la amiga Raven, en mi planeta esto es una gran ofensa y no solo para ella , sino también para mi, puesto mi amiga es como mi jaflkta. Mi hermana y mejor amiga". Explico un poco más tranquila, la pelirroja.

En la tarde, todos trataban de comportarse lo más normal posible. Robin jugaba con Cyborg con su consola de videojuegos, excluyendo a Chico Bestia. Starfire preparaba aperitivos, no le ofrecía ni al chico verde, ni a la rubia, aunque esta fuera la única capaz de engullirlos por su propia voluntad. Raven leía un libro en su habitación, siendo abrazada por Darkfire, este alegaba ser su sillón.

La chica cerró el libro.  
"¿Pasa algo?".  
"No, nada". Se recargó en su pecho. "Dark". Llamó.  
"¿Si?".  
"Gracias".  
"¿Por?".  
"Por cuidarme".  
"Es un placer".

El silencio volvió a la tenebrosa habitación.

"Rae". Llamó el muchacho.  
"Hmn".  
"Juguemos un juego".  
"Uhu".  
"Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que lo indique". Pidió.  
"¿Para?". Pregunto intrigada.  
"Solo hazlo. Por favor, así se juega".  
"Mhh, okeeeyyy". La chica acepto.  
"Ahora girate". Obedeció.  
"¿Tengo que hacer todo lo que digas?".  
"Exacto". La chica torció la boca.  
"Ahora, relájate".

Ryan Anders podía ser dulce, pero también era un espécimen masculino, y además de ser uno nacido en la realeza

Tomo el mentón de la gótica y acerco sus labios a los suyos.

La beso con la necesidad y amor que le tenía a esa demonesa.

Esta quedo helada y sin corresponderle.


End file.
